The following is a tabulation of some related prior art:
U.S. PatentsPat. No.Kind CodeIssue DatePatentee2,644,212AJul. 7, 1953Markowitz3,178,784AApr. 20, 1965Krauthamer4,136,934AJan. 30, 1979Seron4,458,384AJul. 10, 1984Arnold4,969,239ANov. 13, 1990Bruno5,794,312AAug. 18, 1998O'Mahony5,842,613ADec. 1, 1998White5,845,369ADec. 8, 1998Dunchock5,860,191AJan. 19, 1999Sieger5,864,924AFeb. 2, 1999Rodriguez5,956,812ASep. 28, 1999Moennig6,076,925AJun. 20, 2000Kraut6,260,749B1Jul. 17, 2001Horovitz6,357,642B1Mar. 19, 2002Marchessault6,367,126B1Apr. 9, 2002Rivkin6,533,414B2Mar. 18, 2003Newer6,568,805B1May 27, 2003Dietz6,904,710B2Jun. 14, 2005Lawrence et al.7,296,889B2Nov. 20, 2007Dietz7,496,991B2Mar. 3, 2009Avery7,553,018B1Jun. 30, 2009Riazi7,979,920B2Jul. 19, 2011GilmanD643212SAug. 16, 2011Rathbun
U.S. Patent Application PublicationsPublication Nr. Kind CodePublication DateApplicant2002/0170147A1Nov. 21, 2002Heller2006/0055866A1Mar. 16, 2006Dietz2013/0098957A1Apr. 25, 2013Lee-Holowka et al.2013/0167328A1Jul. 4, 2013Brown
The field of invention for the present device relates to eyewear securement devices and more specifically to magnetic eyewear holders for hats.
Users of eyewear frequently wish to remove them temporarily to allow participation in a sports activity such as golfing, walking, running, or bicycling. This is especially true for users with reading glasses or other special needs glasses. Users need a convenient, portable, safe and inexpensive way to secure their unused glasses while exercising or working. Cords or chains, mechanical dips, and direct pin mechanisms have been employed in securing and storing eyewear on garments and other apparel. An example of a cord that attaches to the eyeglass temples and is worn around the head or neck is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,934 (1979). Cord and chain designs are awkward and uncomfortable for active users attempting to exercise while wearing the tethered eyewear. Mechanical clip holders that are clipped to shirt pockets or other garment areas can be inflexible, awkward and unattractive, and tend to pull the garments down because of the combined weight of the glasses and the holder. Clip designs often contain loops, rings, hooks or lengths of cord for hanging eyewear that is similarly troublesome to active users as described above. Examples of mechanical clip holders are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,553,018 (2009), U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,414 (2003), U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,925 (2000), U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,812 (1999), U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,924 (1999), U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,191 (1999), U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,613 (1998), U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,312 (1998), and U.S. patent applications 2013/0167328 and 2013/0098957. Pin mechanisms secure eyeglass holders to apparel by insertion of a pin device through the target fabric and then docking in a receiver plate, usually on the inside of the garment. Pins are inherently invasive and damage the fabric during use. Examples of pin device mechanisms for attachment to garment or apparel are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,369 (1998) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,384 (1984).
Magnetic device holders also have been employed for securing eyewear and other objects on garments. Such magnetic devices can be strategically located on garment surfaces and they are non-invasive. Several such designs allow for insertion of the eyewear temples into an outside holder element or permit attachment to an outside holder element via loops, hooks or short chains. Magnetic devices provide an improved utility of use for active wearers that is inexpensive, removable, reusable and of lighter weight than previous eyewear securement systems as described above. Fastening devices incorporating magnets for securing eyewear and other small objects to garments are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,496,991 (2009), U.S. Pat. No. 7,296,889 (2007), U.S. Pat. No. 6,904,710 (2005), U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,805 (2003), U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,126 (2002), U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,749 (2001), U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,784 (1965), U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,212 (1953), D643,212 (2011), and others including U.S. patent applications 2006/0055866 and 2002/0170147.
None of the current magnetic fastening devices for storing or securing eyewear are designed for use on hats. However, a few related eyewear or hat devices have been described in the literature. A clip-mounted magnetic holder for attaching golf ball markers to hats is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,642 (2002). A non-magnetic fastening device that uses hook and loop fastening straps for securement of ski goggles to jacket sleeves is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,239 (1990). Also, a unique cap with an integral eyeglass securing apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,979,920 (2011). The apparatus is not detachable from the cap and incorporates different fastening structures. The integral design of the cap requires multiple magnets with securing straps fastened within the hat during manufacture. Such a hat appears expensive, unattractive, awkward and not very practical for those wanting only to store an extra set of eyewear.